


You want me too

by write_til_we_bleed



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, Underage - Freeform, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 10:36:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/write_til_we_bleed/pseuds/write_til_we_bleed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry always thinks he goes unnoticed but he’s in for a surprise</p>
            </blockquote>





	You want me too

**Author's Note:**

> Follow our tumblr: write-til-we-bleed

Harry walked through the hallways with his head down. People kept bumping into him not even giving him a second glance. He sighed walking to his first class and taking a seat. After the lesson ended, he went straight to the bathroom planning on skipping gym. He locked himself in one of the stalls sitting on the toilet and pulling his knees to his chest, that way a teacher wouldn’t find him. After a couple minutes of just sitting there thinking, he heard footsteps. Somebody knocks on his stall door making him jump. 

“I know you’re in there ,Curly.” He hears the voice of one of the most popular guys in school say. Harry stays quiet waiting for him to leave. Why is he here? Nobody knows who Harry is, so why does Louis Tomlinson? Suddenly a head pops under the stall door making Harry jump out of surprise.

” Hey mate” louis says , grinning wildly

“What do you want Louis? Here to kick my ass?” Harry said with a cold voice, shooting daggers at the feather haired boy.

Louis scoots backwards until he was in the stall fully “Now why would I do that Harry ?”

” ‘Cause you’re stupid friends Niall and Zayn always do.What makes you any different? Now is your chance.” Harry said with anger in his voice.

Louis looked at him smugly “Aw, now Harry I cant believe you were expecting that of me , of ALL people.I guess im just going to have to show you what I want ” Louis grabbed Harry by the collar of his shirt and pushing his body further into the toilet seat, making Harry groan.  
”Louis what the hell are you doing?” Harry asked Looking up into ocean blue orbs.louis looked down at harry still curled up in a tight ball in the seat, and kissed him forcing their lips together.  
Harry soon melted into the kiss. He put his arms around Louis’ neck. Louis groaned , licking at harry mouth, wanting it open.Harry held his mouth shut, teasing Louis.Louis grunted ,biting Harrys’ lip in warning. Harry gasped opening his mouth as he did so.Louis licked inside tasting the boy , Louis ran his hands down harrys’ long, clothed torso.Harry stuck his hand underneath Louis’ shirt feeling his toned abs as he massaged Louis’ tongue with his own.Louis moaned out Harrys’ name breathlessly . Harry pinched Louis nipple softly before breaking away from the kiss to suck and bite on Louis’ neck.

”hmm” Louis breathed , his hands moving to cup the back of harrys’ head

Harry moaned in response before moving back up to Louis’ lips

Louis pulled on the boys’ gorgeous curls, wanting to get the rest of their clothes off

Harry trailed his hands down to the button of Louis’ jeans unbuttoning them with one finger.

louis breathed out a tight-lipped “Yes” , Louis looked down at harry , stepping back , he reached forward and lifted up harrys’ shirt , running his hands over the boy abdomen, and tugging it off .

Harry bit his lip before pulling down Louis’ jeans.

Louis looked at Harrys’ up and down for a few seconds “You look better ,than I thought would be possible” licking his lips slowly.Harry bit his lip before smirking at Louis and getting on his knees.

louis’ eyes widened in shook , biting his lip in nervousness

”you sure?”

Harry nodded in response before pulling down Louis’ boxers. His throbbing member slapped his stomach.Louis moaned in pleasure as his cock sprang free. Harry bit his lip before taking Louis’ hard cock in his hand and stroking it slowly gradually speeding up.

Louis’ hands latched onto harrys’ curls again, gripping them tighter everytime harry tugged a certian way

Harry put his mouth around the head licking the precum off and swallowing before he began to slowly take Louis’ huge member all the way in.

Louis felt the hot mouth inclose over him , moaning he bucked his hips forward

Harry began to bob his head up and down hollowing his cheeks as he did so.

Louis bit his lip trying to keep his moans from being heard , but the pleasure was to intense and he let out a cry of pleasure

Harry gripped Louis’ hips as he sucked ,smirking a bit.

Louis rammed into him , gripping harrys’ curls tighter

Harry moaned as Louis came inside his mouth . He swallowed it all before pulling away.Harry looked up at Louis awkwardly, getting up, he grabbed his shirt and pulled it on before looking at Louis again.

“So i guess your not like your friends then?”

Louis laughed ” i guess not “


End file.
